Single ladies? Not anymore!
by tinkapjill40
Summary: Esme Rose Bella and Alice are all 1 coven in Forks. Esme's old flame Carslisle comes to live permanently with the girls and brings his 3 sons with him. With werewolves at their front step how can their love grow. Can they stay alive? All reg. pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Rose Esme, Alice and Bella are their own coven in forks. Same pairings!

" Bella!" She shouted whispered, and rolled my eyes. This was getting ridiculous. I turned my head towards the pixie, her plump cherry lips wore a grimace. I sighed and decided to answer her, " Yes , Alice?" I vampire whispered, a bit of an edge on my voice. " Are you excited aboutt he new coven?" she was nearly hopping in her seat, we were starting to get glares from Mr. Kelper. Trig was my worst subject she had to pick now to ask me that?

" I really don't know.." I trailed off, writing down the Pythagorean theorem in my notes. Roaslie and Alice were awfully excited about it but I have mixed feelings. What about exposure if there are 4 more of us, how would we hunt? Would they go to school here? Esme said she would work it out I will just have to trust her. " Come on Bells! Other vampires! Other than Esme and Rosalie!" She spoke with vigor, the idea of someone who understands was a little exciting. The cons were still fresh in my mind though.

`" Actually Alice, I am excited. When we have other people you and Rose can drag them shopping. Someone else can endure the torture, besides me." I said teasingly, she knows I hate shopping. Spending 7 hours in a mall, trying on clothes watching humans stare at me. That was not my idea of fun, occasionally I would be allowed to go to a bookstore. Only after being in dressing rooms for 5 to 7 hours. She glared, I wrote down the problem on the board and solved it. OK so maybe I am getting better at it, I mean how many times have I actually taken this class?

" Ha, Ha. Funny bells!" sarcasm laced her sweet voice, the conversation was over. I sighed great now Alice was mad at me. After, hours( it seemed like it) the nasal sound of the bell rang, and then writing down the assignment I left the hell class. My next period was almost as horrendous, Gym. I mean as a vampire, this class was insanely boring. It was a waste of time, we could never preform at our fullest, risk exposure. I met Rose at the doors of the locker room, she was wearing a nervous expression.

" What happened?" I asked as we walked towards our lockers, we were the only students on the row of lockers. " I am just nervous, the coven and everything.." she whispered, she felt vulnerable I could tell. I gave her a hug, " I am scared too, Rose. Everything will be Ok. Esme is doing the right thing, she always does." I said sincerely as I took out the red gym shorts and put them on. She pulled her blond hair into a pony tail, then we both were ready for gym. I looked at them they had "Spartans" blazed on the hip and on the shoulder of the gray t-shirt's.

We stood by a corner in silence we were the only 2 out here, the bell rang and students ran out of the locker rooms. We rolled our eyes and walked towards coach. He started the " we will be running speech" the room filled with groans, we sighed. This was easy, we just had to run it was 2nd nature to us now. We would be running a mile, I smiled this was going to be a piece of cake. Rose was wearing a grin as I, " A 7minute mile?" I whispered to her, she laughed. " We could do that in less than 10 seconds." She said bitterly, but we can't I know better. " Rose so a 7 minute it is!" I said cheerily, and we ran as fast ( as humanly possible) and waited as the humans came.

" What do you think they will be like?" I asked as the class was almost here, " I don't know Bella, I don't know." she said casually, the coach gave us weird looks as we walked towards the start line. The humans stayed behind us as we got ready to take off, " See ya soon, Rose!" I said as he blew his whistle, we bolted. What would they be like? Would they be animal drinkers of course! They have to be to go to school not to mention the red would scare the humans to death!

A/N thanks for reading R+R!!!!

Thanks,

ABI


	2. Chapter 2 Emerald door

Chapter 2 Emerald door

The run did not take long, for the humans it was painfully slow. We told coach our time, " You are not on the track team because?"

This was the same question he would ask us every time we ran. We just ignored him and ran to the locker rooms, with envious glares on

our backs. We ran in silence giving us time to think about today... at 6. Opening the doors to the familiar red lockers we changed at

vampire speed. Before a human could blink I had on my blue capri's and a tank top with a jacket over. I was feeling really tired, I would

have to sleep when I got home. Maybe, eat something then take a quick nap.

That's when the smell came, the humans. The smell awful after they run. " My god! Here comes the humans." She said almost

choking on their scent. A normal human can only smell a fraction of their sweat, but Rose and I smell it head on. " Let's go before I

regurgitate that deer from last night." I said teasingly, Rose was at the mirror looking at her reflection. I rolled my eyes and pulled her

out the back door. My phone buzzed in my capri's, and I opened my in box.

To: Bella

From: Alice

Hey, I can see you are out early. I am going to get out of Banner's class, meet me at the car!

Love YOU!

*Alice*

Rose looked at her phone, Alice sent her the same message. " Rose, what if they do not like me?" I mumbled nervously, as we

walked at a human pace out to the yellow Porsche. What if they could not get over my gifts, I do not want to be like a human. I had no

choice. " Bella, they will love you. Don't worry.." The goddess said with a dazzling smile, I would just have to trust her. We found the

pixie herself on the hood of her Porsche, sitting cross legged. She was in a vision, we waited for her to come back, she wore a huge

grin.

Alice began to chat as we drove out of the parking lot," So, t-minus 3 hours til they get here!" she was bubbling with excitement,

I giggled. Rose started, " Hey, anyone want to hunt?" she asked I had hunted yesterday. Alice nodded and continued her happy rant

about the boys. I blocked her out and just glanced at the passing trees. They were all blurs of green with brown basses. "..by Bella's

room.." Wait, what about me? " Alice, what about my room?" I asked a little concerned I was not switching rooms, no other room would

have enough space for my books.

" I had to move one of the boys to the guest room across from your room, Bella. You will be great friends." She said cheerily at the

end that was a little comforting. The ride was filled with happiness about the boys rest of the way to our house. The trees hid us well

enough so no one would stumble across our house, or us hunting. We arrived at our driveway and I ran into the house and began my

search for Esme. I arrived into our living room, its black leather couches and white carpet were spotless. The windows were barely

cleaned and the piano was shined, Esme was already here...

" Esme? Do you want some help?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, do we have any strawberries? Half of her in our oven (

which we rarely used) Esme responded," No thanks dear. I just went to the store, if you are hungry." she closed the door and smiled at

me. Then began scrubbing our cherry wood cabinets, then the black marble counter tops. I opened our fridge; milk, apples. lettuce.

There on the top shelf are the red beauties, Strawberries. I picked up the bundle and ran them under warm water.

The stairs were spotless as I ran up 2 flights of them to my room, as Alice had said the door across from mine was different. Instead

of the plain white ( to match our creme walls) it was an Emerald green. I walked towards it, the color was so vibrant, my hand touched

the knob. I snapped out of my almost trance," I must be really tired." I muttered to myself. I would not want someone entering my room

without my consent, so I left the door alone. I opened my brown door and entered my room.

Dropping my bag by my door I decided to do some cleaning of my own. My books were scattered everywhere across the floor. The c

overs made a rainbow across my blue carpet, I read each title before I put them on my book case. Five minutes later my books were

neatly on their shelves. My bed was a mess the brown comforter with it blue embroidery was on the floor in a ball. In one second flat

my bed was made. Lounging on my bed, I ate the strawberries and decided to nap before they got here. It was hours I would still have

time to shower.

I smiled and began to drift to sleep, dreaming about our new guests.

Please review. Thanks to those who did and favorited and alerted me!! Sorry for my grammar mistakes I am working on it =)!!

**Peace**

**Abi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Other daughter Bella, is upstairs. Sleeping I'll bet." I heard Esme's voice ring out from the living room. I listened and heard 7

people inhaling, Oh crap. I slept through their arrival. Awesome first impression, Bella! I ran into my bathroom and checked my

appearance. My hair looked cute in waves, and my clothes had to be changed though. I slipped on a brown lace camisole and a

knee length white and pink flowered skirt.

Running into the living room in nanoseconds, I sat gingerly on the stairs. Esme turned around and pointed at me. " She finally

decided to join us." her voice was teasing, I smiled. " Sorry, I took a nap and let the time go by too fast." I was blushing as I

mumbled it. Turning my head away from everyone to hide the embarrassment. " She was turned a little over 10 years ago, from

Phoenix, Arizona. If you heard her correctly she said she was napping, and she was. Bella's talent is human traits. Sleeping, eating

and blushing she does these like any human would." I turned my head around and scanned the new faces, there was a blond man

who was beautiful like we all were,defined chin and he was wearing slacks and a dress shirt. His expression was inquisitive, he began

chatting with Esme probably about me. Great, more attention.

" Hi I am Emmet!." Turning my head I saw a huge muscular man with brown curls approach me, he stuck out his hand and I shook it.

Rosalie stared at him through this exchange her eyes were twinkling in excitement. " Hello Miss Alice. My names Jasper, thank you

so much for letting us live here." I heard a southern accent on another blond haired vampire. He was semi-muscular and his hair was

straight. He took Alice's hand and kissed the top. My mouth exploded into a smile, they would make a cute couple. Rose had on her

seductive face (as Alice and I call it) on as she was talking to Emmet. That made me even more happy, " Edward, she is not going t

to bite you!" Emmet chuckled as a beautiful man walked towards me. His hair was a bronzish color and was a disarray like he had

just been in a tornado. I think Rose said that is "Sex hair". Biting my lip ashe sat next to me on the stairs, laughing.

" You are not like the others?" He was guessing and how was he true on that account. "N....Not really." I stuttered out, combing my

hand through my hair. " I'm Edward Cullen." his voice was like chocolate. His lips were plump and moist, what did they feel like? "

You are Bella, right?" he said teasingly, nodding I stuck out my hand. His eyes were a brown color like mine, we stared at each other

still holding hands. " Pleasure to meet you." I said looking away and breaking the eye contact, they were going to consume me.

"No it is all mine, Bella." He smiled it was crooked, he was even more gorgeous. " Bella, we are showing the boys their rooms. You

should show Edward his room, its right across from yours." Alice hinted, she was going to play match maker. Great. Rose headed

outside and Alice went up the stairs to the right, gulping I got up. " Just follow me, and I'll show you where it is. Your room is right

across from mine so if you need anything.." I trailed off, then blushed as I realized that it had a double meaning.

His musical laughter filled the air, " Ok I must definitely will." I stopped at the emerald green door that had hypnotized me earlier today.

"Thank you Bella." He said and hugged me, I put my hands around his neck and we hugged for a few seconds. Then, smiling

he walked into his room. As, I laid on my bed my waist was still tingling from where he hugged me, I could not place the feeling I

was having in my heart. Was I beginning to have feeling for Edward Cullen and what were they?

Sorry this Chapter was a total Dud!

Peace!

Abi


End file.
